The Infinity Gauntlet
Summary The Infinity Gauntlet is a cosmic relic of incredible power that is most frequently associated with the mad god, Thanos. The wielder is granted almost complete power over Space, Time, Energy, Souls, Minds, and the very fabric of Reality itself, making it a pivotal factor in many storylines since its introduction. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely Low 1-C, possibly Higher Name: Infinity Gauntlet Origin: Marvel Comics Age: Unknown Classification: Transcendent Gauntlet Wielders: Thanos, Nebula, Adam Warlock, Reed Richards, Black Panther, Rune, The Illuminati, several others Powers and Abilities: Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telepathy, Soul Manipulation (The Soul gem may automatically protect his user), Durability Negation, Precognition & Cosmic Awareness (Users of the gauntlet see time as a repeating loop; whereas others experience the present, the users have already lived that before several times, only allowing themselves to make unimportant mistakes. This applies to characters as fast as several abstracts and a casual The Living Tribunal. It's stated that every moment that ever was or will cascades over the user), Energy Projection & Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Age Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, BFR, Summoning, Creation, Life & Death Manipulation, Time Stop, Size Manipulation, Portal Creation, Time Travel, Transmutation, Status Effect Inducement, Absorption, Sealing, Duplication, Soul-based Morality Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Teleportation, Cloth Manipulation, Healing, Conceptual Manipulation, Corruption, Avatar Creation, Negation (Adam used the gauntlet to negate Moondragon's telepathy, after losing the gauntlet), Technology Manipulation/Attack Reflection (Magus turned the Ultime Nullifier upon his user), Omnipresence (Magus was stated to be wherever and everything, although this isn't directly demonstrated), Matter Manipulation (Magus used it to play with, destroy and re-form atoms), Clairvoyance (Demonstrated here), Existence Erasure (Magus was going to use it to make Adam cease to be, obliterating all trace of his existence and making everyone unable to remember him due to never have existed), Body Puppetry (Magus manipulated Thanos' body), Nigh-Omniscience (The Infinity Stones were stated to grant the user Omniscience. Thanos claimed to know "all there is to know" because of his possession of the Infinity Gems) Attack Potency: Likely Low Complex Multiverse level, possibly Higher (The Soul Stone on its own contains an entire Multiverse. Using the Gauntlet, Thanos simultaneously defeated multiple cosmic and universal abstract entities, including Death, Lord Chaos, Master Order, the Stranger, two Celestials, one of which was The One Above All, and Galactus. He also defeated Eternity with the same ease) Speed: Immeasurable (Those armed with the Infinity Gauntlet are swifter than the Abstracts) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Likely Low Complex Multiversal, possibly Higher Durability: Likely Low Complex Multiverse level, possibly Higher Range: Universal+. Multiversal+, possibly High Multiversal+ via energy ripples List of Infinity Gems: Soul Gem (Green), Power Gem (Red), Time Gem (Orange), Reality Gem (Yellow), Space Gem (Purple), Mind Gem (Blue) Weaknesses: Cannot work outside the universe it comes from (For example, the IG of 616 will not work outside of U616). The Gems can be removed, rendering the Gauntlet inert if they are somehow all displaced. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Time Gem:' Allows the user total control over all aspects of time including time travel, stopping time, slowing down or speed up the flow of time and to accelerate or slow down aging. *'Space Gem:' Grants limitless manipulation of space in all of the universe, allowing for teleportation, dimensional manipulation, creation of wormholes, etc. *'Soul Gem:' Limitless manipulation of souls both alive and dead. It also has shown to be able to evolve or devolve a beings physical self as well as their mental capacities. Image upon sensation upon thought of a target's entire life can be shown to the user in briefs periods of time. *'Reality Gem:' Locally or universally alters the natural laws of the universe to the wielders will (i.e Reality Warping). *'Power Gem:' Controls all of the power in the universe. It can be used to augment or inhibit any force. *'Mind Gem:' Taps the user into the universal consciousness, allowing for unlimited manipulation of psionic powers including telepathy and telekinesis. Note: While the Infinity Gauntlet is treated as merely Universal during Jonathan Hickman's Fantastic Four Run, this claim is contradicted by the Gauntlet's virtually every feat, both before and afterwards, and as such is ignored. Category:Marvel Comics Category:Weapons Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Mind Users Category:Telepaths Category:Soul Users Category:Energy Users Category:Physics Users Category:Age Users Category:Element Users Category:Biology Users Category:Explosion Users Category:BFR Users Category:Summoners Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Death Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Size-Shifters Category:Portal Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Morality Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Cloth Users Category:Healers Category:Concept Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Technology Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Matter Users Category:Void Users Category:Body Puppetry Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Tier 1